In the Days of Legend
by Cambreon
Summary: A supplemental story to Adventure of a Lifetime. Midori's life explained before Earth: Growing up alongside the saiyan of legend. Fighting, friendship, love, pain, hate, fear, death, and scheming... BrolyOC Rated T for violence and swearing.


**In the Days of Legend: A supplement story to Adventure of a Lifetime. Midori's life explained before Earth: Growing up alongside the saiyan of legend. Fighting, friendship, love, pain, hate, fear, death, and scheming... BrolyOC Rated T for violence and swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Midori, Chiakho, and Lattice. Broly, Paragus, Bardock, King Vegeta, Frieza, Soba, and the other Yardrat aliens all belong to Akira Toriyama and DBZ Sagas.**

**/~/**

* * *

"… _and he will be named Toma!" A boy's hand rested firmly on the __belly of the __very pregnant woman before him._

"_My prince, although Toma is a unisex name, how are you sure it will be a boy?"_

_He regarded her with a haughty expression._

...

…

…

"My king, it will be a girl…"

"What use do I have for such an heir in these times?"

Voices conversed in ominous tones—one hidden bystander ran in horror.

Two complete strangers under the ruby-red sky; one urgent message, one desperate escape.

His footsteps were heavy and rushed, hers light, but hurried.

Their bodies smashed into each other on the staircase. The soldier grabbed his wounds in pain; the soon-to-be mother hugged her engorged abdomen in alarm.

Their eyes met—shocked, panicked; brown tails snapped to attention. Her cloak was spotted with his blood, his eyes shifted to her stomach.

The soldier looked up with a burning gaze as he reached out to the young woman. "I have to stop Frieza… He's going to kill us all!" his hand grasped her shoulder and he pushed her aside roughly. "MOVE!" The soldier continued up the staircase, leaving the pregnant woman to digest his prophecy.

Her breath was shallow as she stood against the wall, the soldier's footsteps fading. Sweat tricked down her forehead.

A sudden movement from her unborn child snapped the young woman back to attention. "I have to get out of here now!"

Her feet carried her through corridors and past people of her kind. Once outside, she took flight, decreasing the distance between herself and freedom.

The female pushed past startled guards and concerned medics until she arrived at the shipping docks. She paused for one last moment on her home planet, shaky hands cradling her abdomen...

Her space pod shot into the atmosphere, away from strict hierarchy and foreign tyranny… and just past a horde of soldiers.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw what was beyond the crowd. "Frieza's space ship..?"

And then she saw him, the man from before, fire an attack at no one other than the evil space lord himself. But before the soldier could make his mark, Frieza would launch his own counter attack, one hundred-fold the energy.

As the female's space pod skirted the conflict, she watched in horror as a star-sized amount of energy ripped through the mass of soldiers; their screams could be heard even as she could no longer see them.

The woman sat back, bringing her knees up and shaky hands to her mouth.

And then the explosion came.

Her spacecraft jolted dangerously and her eardrums were nearly burst as the dark outer space was lit up in red. Asteroids hit her small pod, and for a moment she felt she might die in space or be caught by Frieza's men. But luckily her pod had the few extra seconds of distance she needed to get ahead and away from the explosion.

She soon un-tensed, forcing herself to take deep, even breaths as her uterus twitched uncomfortably. 'That kind of explosion…' she shook in silence as her ears rang. "They _are_ all gone…"

…

…

…

A baby's cries awoke the previously unconscious mother. But her energy was decreasing; she could smell her own blood. 'I won't make it…' Her eyes began rolling back…

Garbled coos filled the room and the baby's cries started to die down.

Pink-skinned aliens surrounded the woman as her breathing became shallow and sweat dripped down her ashen face. "For your own safety, you will… make sure this saiyan… child… never lays eyes… on a full… moon… ev…er…" The last sight she saw was the blue alien at the foot of her bed holding the bundle she'd just given birth to…

…

…

…

The body was taken far from where the aliens lived, to a large grassy plane.

"Wait." A deep, distorted voice called out.

The aliens that were about to hoist the dead saiyan's body into a hole paused as the blue-skinned being from before approached. He reached over to the corpse's neck and yanked a beaded chain off; attached was a circular pendant with foreign markings, somewhat reminiscent of a trident.

"This shall stay with the child…"

…

…

…

A brown tail was the only visible part of the infant sticking up from the makeshift basinet, but when he dangled the pendant over the baby girl, all hands and feet joined.

"I know of your race, small one. You are a fighter, like our Narcolan brothers… only much more dangerous…"

A smaller, purple being walked into the room. "_Small one_, you say. Soba, have you not _named_ the child yet?"

"No, master Chiakho."

"Then it is settled, it shall be named after our ancestors, the founding brothers, Meedo and Ree."

The larger, blue male regarded the watchful infant passively. "And so it is, Meedo-Ree."

* * *

**A/N: Incase nobody knows, Soba is the Yardrat guy that Goku trains against in the Sagas video game for PS2. He apparently has a power level of 14mil, which contradicts what Goku says in the English dubbed anime of them being weak, lol. But w.e**


End file.
